Operation: KENDO
by Vickie1
Summary: When a JapaneseEurasian girl from China moved to the place where KND lives, she never expected to find a purpose or anything worthwhile. Now she's gonna face things with just a pipe as her sword. Kimiko Fanfic 1
1. The Eastern New Kid

**Operation: K.E.N.D.O  
**

**K**id

**E**nters

**N**ew

**D**estination

**O**verseas

* * *

The Eastern New Kid 

I don't know how it all happened. Maybe it was just a coincidence. But then, I'm not sure if it was.

My name is Kimiko Ikin, a ten-year-old kid. Please call me Kimi for short. Everyone I used to know makes fun of my full name. I'm a tomboyish girl with short-trimmed black hair and a bit of a temper (from my annoying little brother's P.O.V). My taste for fashion is wearing a long-lengthened blue chemise over my green and black-striped shirt, weary gray pants, cool running sneakers and fingerless gloves.

Okay, let's forget my description and get on with the story. I was moved from China to this town, regardless that I didn't want to. I mean, move to another country?! I didn't want to. I was fine where I was, in my home, with my friends, doing my kendo lessons... But my parents said it would be great for my little brother and me. I knew they were lying.

Oh, and why we moved here? From my dad's side, it's because my dad wanted to spread his business in somewhere that people would find his cooking unique but from mom's side, the real reason was to help save our financial problems. Yup, my dad is a chef, now the boss of an Asian multicultural restaurant built right here. My dad (a Eurasian) is the best chef ever. He "creates" every splendid dish and each is spectacular. My mom is a waitress (she's Japanese), working there and a part-time artist.

Even though Dad's cooking was great, it wasn't bringing a lot of customers back in China. Maybe it was because we were next door to a famous fancy restaurant run by Mr. Swine Chow. My dad kept saying, "He's hogging all our customers." But because of that restaurant, we lost business in China.

And that's how I landed here, in a new boring life. Without friends, without anything to enjoy or even to look forward to. What was the point living here? I didn't want to be here in the first place.

I haven't made friends in a week at school. No one came up to me or anything. Maybe it's because they thought I didn't speak English.

When the first week of school was over, the next week came. And I wasn't gonna expect someone to come talk to me until I walked around a corner in school.

"Oof!" A girl and I yelled as we hit each other without knowing we were there. We crashed right onto the floor after contact.

"Ouch...!" the girl cried. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," I apologized as I got up. "I didn't see you there."

"That's oka – Hey! Are those Winged Sonia Sneakers, the latest running shoes of Hip-Hitch Sneakers Inc?!" she suddenly yelled with a big gapping mouth.

I first examined the girl. I took that she was be a Black American by her skin color. She wore her black long hair in a typical braid. Aside from her taste on golden loop earrings, she was wearing a blue white-striped clothing and a pair of white shoes. I couldn't see her eyes from under that red floppy cap but she had her sight targeted.

She seemed to have taking notice of my sneakers, knowing what brand they were. Yeah, they were the latest brand from Koshi-Kodawari Kutsu Goudou, (Translation: Hip-Hitch Sneakers Inc), called Winged Sonia Sneakers. It's a brand for girls, though. They're cool-looking blue and white sneakers with a touch of glossy white inflatable wing on each heel. Like the sandals belonging to Hermes, the Messenger God. They advertised that it would make you go fast. My little brother, Arika, thought they were stupid but I kinda like them.

"Where did you get those?! They're not even out yet until next year!"

"My mom gave them to me two months ago. She was a friend of the company's boss so she got them for free."

"For free?!"

"Yeah, in China, they've only made ten of these. I heard the shoes were very rare back then, until now they're becoming wide world."

"Man, you're one lucky girl," she said.

"Well," I mumbled. "Used to."

"Used to?"

"My family moved here, rather than stay back in China. Things have been pretty wretched since we started to move. So far, I haven't gotten a friend yet," I told her. I looked down at the floor and wondered how much miserable I'd be in for the rest of my life.

"Well, girl," the girl said, throwing her arm over my shoulders. "You just earned yourself a new friend. Name's Abigail Lincoln. Call me Abby for short. What's yours?"

"Kimiko Ikin."

There was a long moment of silence. Then...

"Pss-hee-ba... BWAHAHAHA!!!"

Just as I expected, she was laughing at me. My name stinks. Why couldn't my mom named me Sakura or Amaya? ANYTHING BUT KIMIKO IKIN!!!

While Abby was laughing her head off, I just walked away, hoping laughter would choke her to death but she stopped me.

"Wait! I'm...ha-ha...sorry I laughed at you."

"Don't bother. Everyone does," I groaned. "But everyone back home used to call me Kimi for short."

Abby smiled at me, seeing I wasn't too angry with her. Well, how can? I got myself a first friend since we moved here. Finally, my life isn't a total misery.

"Okay, Kimi, how about I show you around the place?"

"Oh, sorry, but I gotta go. I have to help my parents with the restaurant." It's true. My parents always wanted to see me helping around. Although I was young and needed freedom from adults and teens, I was currently still the oldest child in the family and the job I took was either washing the dishes or taking orders. I do have an older sister, but she's having college now. So all the _being the oldest_ responsibility has been handed down to me.

"Restaurant? Say, are your folks the owners of that new place called Oriental White Sands?"

"Yeah." Guess news fly fast. "We just opened the place. My dad's the chef and mom's the waitress. We don't have that many employers yet. Since I'm needed there... want a ice kachang?"

Abby had one eyebrow furrowed under her red cap. "What's the heck is that?"

"How do I put it? ...A Chinese version of ice-cream. You should try it. Dad makes the greatest ice-kachang ever."

"Hmm... Sure, why not?" And we were off to the restaurant. I had a hunch Abby was expecting ice-kachang to be like any normal American ice cream.

Anyhow, we got to Oriental White Sands. And as usual, it was empty like a ghost town. No one had come to our restaurant since we opened, much to my disappointment.

"Whoooa...!" Abby gasped as we entered. Mom was our special designer of our restaurant, decorated everything to give it an Asian taste. It was like as if you've flown around Asia in just one day. Mom painted the walls with details of jungles, Malay and Chinese people, animals from Asia like the Mouse Deer and famous buildings like the Merlion from Singapore. The structures of the pillars were the likeness of those in an emperor's palace in China. The tables and chairs from our old restaurant were still brand new, giving a touch of Chinese architecture. Lastly, statues, vases and a fountain were put up as a finishing touch.

"Yeah, cool, huh? My mom did the decoration. Call her an artist, if you like. She used to travel all around Asia before she met Dad."

"You sure she's not the Asian version of Leonardo da Vinci?

"Yup. Though I am still investigating that."

"Kimiko! Is that you?"

My eyes went wide. I turned sharply to the kitchen. "Dad! Please! It's Kimi!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," he laughed as he walked out of the kitchen, wearing his white fancy chef clothes. I slapped my face. How could he call me sweetheart in front of my first friend?! "Oh, I see we got ourselves a first customer! What will it be, Miss?"

"Dad, she's my friend that I invited over for a treat! Sheez!" I said, rolling my eyes. "This is Abigail. Abigail, meet my dad, the best chef and ice-kachang maker ever."

"Hi," she greeted.

"So what will you both have then?" Dad asked with a smile.

"We'll both have ice-kachang," I replied. "With lots of cherry syrup."

Abby gave me a look.

"Two special ice-kachang coming right up!" he yelled and rushed into the kitchen. We were left alone for a while.

"Quite quiet here," Abby said.

"Yeah, would be great if we had some people come here. Hopefully better than our last business," I said with a deep sigh.

"Last business? What happened?"

"Some rich guy built a restaurant right next to ours. We lost a lot of our regular customers because of that." I sighed again. "That's why we moved."

"Whoa, must have been pretty hard for ya."

"Yeah." Silence fell for a moment. Then something crossed my mind. "Hey. My dad is offering the first 50 customers a 25 discount on all the meals they can eat. If you like, I can register your family or friends as one of the first 50 customers."

She looked at me with big eyes. "You can?"

"Yeah. Dad wouldn't mind a registration under your name. Dad is begging for one customer to walk right into this place. What'd you think?"

"Wicked," Abby said with a big smile.

"Alright, kids!" Dad shouted from the kitchen. He carried our pink-colored ice-kachang to us. "Enjoy. Oh, and Kimiko, you can have the day off with your friend." He then drew close to my ear. "Don't worry. I'll wash the dishes for you. We'll keep this little secret from your mother."

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered back and watched him disappearing into the kitchen.

"...This is ice-kachang?" I turned back to see Abby looked shocked at her plate. "Crushed ice with syrup on top?"

"Seriously... you've never seen ice-kachang before, huh?" I asked. "Come on, it's a Chinese and Malay desert. What are you afraid of?"

"What's underneath the ice."

"Okay, so it has black worm-shaped jelly and mangoes underneath the ice but it's good. Trust me," I said as I took a bite. Dad's cherry-flavoured ice-kachang was the best ever.

Abby gulped, seized the spoon, scooped a small chunk, closed her eyes and slowly drove it to her mouth. And ate it. She opened her eyes again.

"Hey, this **is **good!" she cried.

"See, told ya so," I said. After her bravery over the ice-kachang, we spent the afternoon talking and eating our ice-kachang. She was very interested to talk about Asia. We later said goodbye and she left. Luckily, she wasn't around to meet Arika. He's such a twit and would have embarrassed me before Abby.

I felt happy I had met someone in my second week here. Abby was my first friend. But it wasn't gonna be the last. This was going to be the biggest turn of karma in my life.

* * *

Vickie: Hello to KND readers and welcome to the first fanfic of KND, introducing my first KND OC. There will be more continuation fanficswith her and other OCs in it (depending whether I'm not busy). I had quite a difficulty on Kimiko and KND as I only started watching a few shows. So if I make any minor mistake, please be helpful. And I like to thank a friend of mine for helping me with the title, KENDO. The first chapter will start as Kimiko's POV and the rest will be third person view. Hope you all enjoy this. And please give it a chance. The action is gonna come real soon! 


	2. Samurai in the Horizon

**Operation: K.E.N.D.O**

**K**id

**E**nters

**N**ew

**D**estination

**O**verseas

* * *

Samurai in the Horizon 

The sun was setting, bringing down shadows upon the houses, the trees and the fences. Kimiko sighed. She was brought out of the restaurant on a Saturday afternoon by her mom to do a little errand: buy milk, Kai lan (a type of vegetable) and Chinese spices. Just when she was nailing down the new game she had gotten, Aerial Combat 6000X.

"Man, what couldn't mom just buy the stuff herself?" she groaned. Then she stopped, recalling that her mother was too busy painting a new portrait at the time she asked Kimiko to buy. "Oh, that's right. Once she paints, she never stops."

Kimiko couldn't help but sigh again. "Mom sure paints a lot since we still haven't gotten any customers. And Dad is still weeping about losing the business again... though he's being distracted by his books."

A cast of anger crossed her face as she tossed it all in one kick to a stone. "This bites! If we lose business again, we'll have to move!"

She frowned. That was the fact of life. Business was important for the survival of her family. It had been for three generations. Now, the wheels of karma were against her family.

"My ancestors must be disappointed on us... Wouldn't mind them throwing a thunderbolt at me so I can die of electricity right now." Kimiko shook her head. She shouldn't joke sarcastically. She then gazed up to the multicolored sky. "I do miss my old friends... and my kendo lessons."

Unknown to her, beyond the lines of houses, there was a battle rampaging on. Bubble gumballs were shooting across the sky and toasters with mustards were streaming far. A spread of minty toothpaste was flying everywhere. The battle was drawing closer and closer to the back of Kimiko. An explosion occurred and a flying object from the battle was tossed to the sky.

"Sure wish I could have one more kendo battle," she said to herself.

CRASH!

The sound alarmed her. She turned and saw a destroyed wooden vehicle with a propeller of a helicopter attached to it, finding a mass of white paste swamped over it. Kimiko cautiously approached and took a dab of the foreign paste. She sniffed it.

"Toothpaste?"

KABOOM! A enormous blast exploded behind the lines of houses and a great gust of wind formed from the blast nearly swept her off her feet. A busted pipe crashed before her feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kimiko looked up to see five kids flying her way, landing into a large puddle of mud. Weapons such as mustard pistols and bubble gum machine guns scattered from their hands. Kimiko blinked as she watched them moan in pain. She examined each kid in his or her agony.

The first kid, who rubbed the sore on his baldness, wore a red sweatshirt, gray shorts and brown shoes. His eyes hid under a pair of shades. The second kid was a bit chubby, wearing goggles and a pilot's hood on. He wore a blue shirt, brown trousers and black and white sneakers. The third kid wore a green oversized sweater, black leggings, matching green socks and black shoes. Kimiko believed that she was also an Asian by her very long black hair. Now, she knew there were more Asians around, beside herself. The fourth kid wore an orange hooded pullover and jeans over his white sneakers. His eyes were barely covered by his blond hair.

When Kimiko spotted the fifth kid, she gasped. "Abby?"

Suddenly, the ground shook. It shook again, as if a giant was heading their way. Every pair of eyes went wide and gazed sharply to what was coming their way. Kimiko could not believe what she was seeing.

An enormous machine was heading their way, with a cannon attached to its hangar. It was the likeness of a dentist's chair with sink, lights and a big drill spinning. Its shadow hung dreadfully over the six children. Kimiko's eyes were as large as dinner plates as the dangerous foe was coming close on its wheels. Then she spotted something within the control panel of the machine. The controller was aboard the machine. She could tell it was an adult.

An adult with bad taste of fashion and a mental problem. He looked like a super villain that had come out of a comic book. The man wore a deep blue leotard and violet gloves and boots. By his side was a huge toothbrush like a knight's sword. Braces were fixed on his teeth, supported around his head.

"You can't escape from me, Kids Next Door!" he shouted through his big braces. His words jumbled a bit.

"Everyone! Hold your positions!" the kid with shades yelled in command, bringing his pistol.

"Eat mustard, ya nutcase!" the kid in the orange pullover shouted in an Australian accent.

The five kids grabbed their weapons and fired with all they have got but nothing seemed to pierce through the machine's defences.

"It's not working!" Abby yelled, despite she held on.

"That machine is too powerful!" the kid with goggles cried.

"Don't give up, operatives!" the kid with shades shouted.

The Asian girl was firing bubble gums and screaming in a war cry, not showing fear. However, there was no prevailing against their foe.

"How about some toothpaste to clean those dentures of yours!" Knightbrace laughed and hit a button on the machine's control panel. The cannon began to move, taking aim.

Kimiko wanted to warn them but Abby was already doing just that, saying, "Look out!"

A spray of white minty paste discharged out of the cannon, flying towards the five kids. Before they could dodge, the great tidal wave of toothpaste swamped over them, its great mass holding them down. Knightbrace laughed in triumph.

"Now, time to drill out some cavities... or maybe I'll make a hole in all of you! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed like a madman. Again he pressed another button. Soon the drill was activated, spinning like a top.

The five kids screamed and tried to struggle out of the gooey paste. Knightbrace then drove his machine towards them while Kimiko could do nothing but watch them come to their disaster.

Kimiko suddenly felt something that she had once felt long before the move. She looked down at her hands, at the fingerless gloves she wore in her kendo training. She looked back to the battle. Should she interfere this fight? It seemed wrong.

The mad villain was laughing his head off in victory while the five kids struggled. The drill was approaching closer and closer.

Each sound of his laughter began to stir anger and bravery within Kimiko. This was upsetting the way of honor in battle. Her teacher had said so. Even her mom told her so. Honor in battle was needed to be respect. The villain's way was disrespecting honor. She grabbed the pipe.

Something had to be done.

KA-CRAS-CCK!

"Huh?!" Knightbrace turned around from his seat and gazed down at the stranger who plunged the pipe into the power box of his machine. Kimiko pulled out the pipe and watched sparks fly. She quickly rushed away and ducked for cover, as the machine of dental doom was about to detonate.

"Uh-oh," Knightbrace uttered. The machine ignited, blowing up into a million pieces. The sky brightened with fireworks and a rain of toothpaste. Kimiko looked up to the sound of a scream. Knightbrace was shooting up to the sky like a rocket. Gravity was then bringing Knightbrace down to earth. She watched him crash into a large blob of toothpaste as his cushion of safety.

The blob quivered and popped out the enemy. Knightbrace spat out what he had swallowed while screaming and diving into the blob. Rage boiled as he sharply wheeled around.

"Who did that to my machine?!" he demanded.

"Wo zuo!" Kimiko yelled, clenching the pipe like a sword. It was a habit of speaking different languages. Her father and mother did teach her English, Japanese and Chinese. And sometimes she would mix up her languages by accident. Knightbrace stared blankly at her, not understanding what "wo zuo" meant. It meant, "I did" in Chinese.

"Kimi?" Abby cried out.

"You know her, Numbuh Five?" the kid with shades asked.

"Numbuh Five knows her, alright."

The streets became quiet. Kimiko glared at the foe, then walked down to the middle of the street and faced Knightbrace. She took a big breath and prepared to say the next thing in a different language. Kimiko had just realized saying Chinese when she was about to have a kendo fight didn't fit together.

"Warawa kirai minshuu dare fugiri o ato kousen. Yufukei za meiyo ato kousen motte goshujin fuu. Warawa charenji temae tame ato hatashiai!" she shouted.  
(Translation: "I hate people who dishonor in a battle. You've disrespected the honor of a battle by your own ways. I challenge you to a duel!")

"Hey! Speak English, you rotten kid!" Knightbrace shouted through his braces.

"Does anyone know what the heck she's saying?" the blonde-haired kid said.

"Oh, oh! I know! I know!" the Asian girl yelled happily.

"You do, Numbuh Three?" the boy with goggles asked.

"Sure, silly! I know Japanese! But I don't know what she said earlier." Numbuh Three rubbed her chin with one eye shut, trying to translate Kimiko's second dialogue. "She said something about Knightbrace disrespecting honor and now she wants a duel against him!"

"Say what?" Numbuh Five said.

"A duel, eh?" Knightbrace snickered, facing Kimiko. He took hold of his trusty giant toothbrush. "Fine, let's see what you got! Time to clean out your mouth, you little brat!"

Kimiko kept her eyes on Knightbrace for a quiet moment. She then bowed her head, an honor way of the samurais when dueling against their foes.

"How can she bow at a time like this?!" the blonde-haired boy screamed in anger.

She then gripped the pipe with her two hands and pointed the end to Knightbrace.

"Oh, oh! I know this! This is kendo!" Numbuh Three cheered.

"Kendo? What's that?" the boy with goggles asked.

"Silly, kendo is a Japanese way of sword fighting," Numbuh Three explained.

"Oh."

"Wait a minute...! Kimi never told Numbuh Five she knew kendo. Or even spoke Japanese," Numbuh Five uttered.

It was a sword fight. Knightbrace held high his toothpaste. Kimiko stood still, the pipe ready like a samurai's sword. The sun slowly dawned down behind Kimiko. A leaf broke away from a treetop and fluttered down. As the leaf touched the ground, a very soft sound could be heard.

That was the signal to begin.

Kimiko charged in quietness with the beating of her sneakers. She swayed the pipe at Knightbrace but he endured the hit with his toothbrush. She threw a couple of hits but Knightbrace shielded them with his sword in hand. The sound of swords hitting continued for a moment while the five kids watched helplessly since they were struck in the mass of paste.

Knightbrace was good in his sword fighting but Kimiko's kendo was equal to his. She predicted his moves carefully, avoiding them to make serious injuries to her. She guarded herself with just the pipe against his toothbrush. She saw an advantage and thrust the pipe to hit his throat. Knightbrace, however saw that coming and hit the pipe aside, nearly bringing Kimiko to a fall.

The Kids Next Door gasped but to their relief, Kimiko got to her feet quickly and missed a swing from Knightbrace. Sweat tingled down her face. Fear was slowly biting in her but the yearning to fight for a good purpose was what chewed it away. She couldn't give up. She had never given up in her entire life.

Kimiko held on with the pipe. Numbuh Three cheered loudly for support, seeing there was another Asian in aid. The kid with shades gazed with wide eyes. Numbuh Five watched in silent patient, hoping Kimiko would win the battle. The boy with goggles gulped loudly while the blonde-haired kid struggled to break free from the paste.

Surprisingly, Knightbrace seized his braces and taking it off his teeth, tossed it like a boomerang.

"Watch out!" the kid with shades.

Kimiko ducked as the deadly boomerang braces missed her by a hair. She stayed low as the braces returned back to Knightbrace's teeth.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Numbuh Five yelled.

"No one does that with Asians!" Numbuh Three screamed angrily.

"Arigatou," Kimiko cried and rushed back to the fight.

"Uh, you're welcome?" the kid with shades replied.

"Numbuh One, I didn't know you knew Japanese!" the boy with goggles said.

"I didn't, Numbuh Two."

Kimiko screamed a war cry and swayed several times, only hitting Knightbrace's protective toothbrush. Until the last sway was dodged, Knightbrace dashed with his toothbrush high up. This was what she had been waiting for.

KA-CLANK!

The five kids gasped. Knightbrace cried in pain as his hand was bruised. The toothbrush was now out of his range. And Kimiko stood tall, not defeated. She had struck the pipe at his glove, knocking out his toothbrush sword. She turned back to Knightbrace.

"Yay! She won!" Numbuh Three cheered.

"Alright, now finish him off!" the blonde-haired kid shouted with a smile.

However, she instead bowed down again.

"Wat?! You-you're supposed to beat him!"

"I think she already has, Numbuh Four," Numbuh One exclaimed.

"Sate, gotoku za haisha kono faito, ri-bu," Kimiko said to Knightbrace.  
(Translation: "Now, as the loser of this fight, leave.")

"What'd she say, Numbuh Three?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Hmm, she said that Knightbrace, being a loser of the fight, has to leave."

"Tat's it?!" Numbuh Four shouted in shock. "I demand a rematch!"

"Ware yobi goshujin ukiyo. Ji toki, sore iyoku iya dakara rakki."  
(Translation: "I have spared your life. Next time, it won't be so lucky.")

Once finishing her speech, she veered away to the five ensnared kids. Unknown to her, Knightbrush slyly reached out to his weapon, the toothbrush.

"No rotten kid is going to tell me what to do!" Knightbrace laughed sinisterly as he raised his toothbrush to hit her on the head. "Prepare to have your clock cleaned out!"

Just when the Kids Next Door were about to warn her, Kimiko swiftly spun the end of the pipe at Knightbrush's chin, without moving around to face him. The villain groaned in pain before falling down unconsciously. The battle had finally ended.

"Baka," Kimiko sighed, not impressed by his surprise attack.  
(Translation: "Moron/Idiot/Jerk.")

Again, the mist of silence fell for a moment until Kimiko gazed at her watch, realizing something.

"Oh by the ancestors! Mom's gonna kill me if I don't get back to the restaurant!" she yelled. Kimiko quickly darted to where she had left her grocery bag, dropping the pipe aside. The kids glanced and uttered "huh?" as they were surprised to see her speak English now. She grabbed her bag and just before she rushed out of the street, a shout stopped her.

"Hold it right there!"

She wheeled around. The kid with shades had finally managed to dig out of the massy paste, followed by Numbuh Two. While the boy with goggles helped out their comrades, Numbuh One walked boldly to Kimiko.

Kimiko gulped. Was she going to get in trouble for helping them? What would happen if she did? She would soon find out.

* * *

Vickie: Hi, ya all! I'm proud to present Chapter Two: Samurai in the Horzion! Though I had difficulty on translating Japanese as I only know Chinese a bit better (or French. Either way). At least I got some right...right? Now on to the reviews. 

To Cara, thank you soooo much for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones coming soon.

To A. Nonymous, don't worry. I got your review. Thanks for it . Hopefully the chapters will be great for your enjoyment and entertainment. Especially to other readers. -Crosses fingers- THANKS AGAIN!!! GREATLY!!!


	3. Meaning of Understanding

**Operation: K.E.N.D.O**

**K**id

**E**nters

**N**ew

**D**estination

**O**verseas

* * *

  
Meaning of Understanding

_Kimiko's perspective _

I gulped as the kid with shades addressed as Numbuh One walked closer to me with an unreadable face. I stood still. I wasn't planning to run away. I predicted that they could come after me. Whatever he was going to say, I guessed it would be bad.

"You... you... I can't believe you defeated Knightbrace with just a pipe!" Numbuh One hollered with surprise. I just blinked several times with shock. "I have never seen anyone stand up against him like that before."

"That was amazing, Kimi. You never told me you could fight like that," Numbuh Five or Abby said once she was out of the gooey mass.

"Well, you never asked," I explained.

"You know her?" the boy with goggles by the name of Numbuh Two asked as he tried to pull the Australian kid, Numbuh Four out.

"Yeah, she's the new kid from the restaurant I've been talking about."

"Yay!" the Asian kid, Numbuh Three, who I was glad to believe that there were fellow Asians here, sang with joy. She had gotten out of that paste. The next thing I knew, she threw her arms around me and brought me into a killer bone-crushing hug. I couldn't feel the ground beneath me as Numbuh Three was hugging me off the ground. Neither could I feel my bones. "Thank you sooo much! A second more and we would all be goners!"

"No...problemo! ...Can't ...breathe...!" I choked.

Numbuh Three soon let go of me and I could finally breath easily again.

"So you're the kid's family who just moved in recently," Numbuh One said.

"Yeah. We moved from China," I stated.

"China? But you spoke Japanese."

"And Chinese and English. Just because I speak Japanese, doesn't mean I was born in Japan. My mom's Japanese," I explained. I am a third English, a third Chinese and a third Japanese. "Anyway, who are you guys? Abby never told me she was in a team."

"That's because you never asked, Kimi," Abby explained.

"Oh. Right..."

"We are the Kids Next Door, a top-secret society whose sole purpose is to protect the kids in need against the evil adults and teens and prevent any disasters from happening. I am Nigel Uno, Numbuh One. That is Numbuh Two, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. This is Numbuh Three, Kuki Sanban."

"Hello!" Kuki droned.

"That kid is Numbuh Four, Wallabee Beatles," Numbuh One introduced as Hoagie finally pulled out Wally. However Hoagie sent them flying onto the hardness of the street. They both groaned with stars dancing around their heads.

"And Numbuh Five is Numbuh Five," Abby said. "You already know my name already."

"Wow, you guys are like heroes from a comic book." I uttered.

"What's your name?" Nigel asked.

"Kimiko Ikin."

A moment of silence hung. I knew what was coming. Bursts of laughter erupted into the atmosphere out of four kids. Abby kept her mouth shut. I took it that she knew I didn't like people laughing at my name.

"I knew I should have said my nickname..." I groaned. "Well, Abby, I'll see ya later. By now, I'm pretty late for dinner and if I stay longer, they all might choke in laughter."

"Wait just a minute, Kimi." Numbuh Five had stopped her from leaving and rushed over to the team's leader, who was down on the ground, laughing. It was soon they would have a discussion without me in it. I had wondered what they were saying.

* * *

_Third person view _

"Numbuh One," Numbuh Five called.

Nigel was still laughing his head off but quickly regained his composure and leadership. He did not want Abby to be upset for laughing at her friend's name or show his decease of awareness. "Ahem. Yes, Numbuh Five?"

"Numbuh Five has thought of an idea. What if we have her join Kids Next Door?"

"Wat?!" Numbuh Four yelled. "Are ya nuts? Have her join us?!"

"Are you sure?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Listen, guys. Kimi is just like us. She knows how to fight and she's a good friend. She treated Numbuh Five desert," Abby explained.

"Tat's because she may want to distract ya from what she's really doing! And wat about her parents? She may look innocent but I bet her parents all like the other adults!" Numbuh Four cried.

"Oh, sure, like you and Numbuh One agreed that restaurant of theirs was to be a villain's society hideout when Kimi lives there with her family because they have only enough money for the restaurant and not their own home?"

"Uh..." Numbuh One mumbled.

"And for your information, I've been to Oriental White Sands with Kimi. And her folks are the only employers running it. It's just an original restaurant."

"You've met them, Numbuh Five?" Numbuh One asked.

"Actually, Numbuh Five only met her dad."

"Tat gives us the more reason not to trust her! We've only just met her!"

"I want her to join!" Numbuh Three sang.

"It wouldn't be so bad to have an extra member in the team," Numbuh Two added. "She did fight Knightbrace."

"Wat?!" Numbuh Four couldn't believe his ears.

"And she's a friend of Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Five declared.

"How can ya say that when ya just met her yesterday?!"

"Numbuh Five didn't tell her real name just to see you all laugh about it," she said with a glare at Wallabee. "Kimi hasn't had a friend since she moved here!"

"Yeah, we were pretty rude just now," Hoagie stated.

"And she saved us! Don't forget that," Kuki noted.

The five kids looked back to the silent Asian girl by the name of Kimiko Ikin. Kimiko quivered a bit. They had been talking but she couldn't make up what they had said. The Kids Next Door turned back to their talk.

"True, she did save us. Without her, Knightbrace would have defeated us. Alright. Kids Next Door, we shall have a vote," Nigel affirmed.

"Wat!? Numbuh One, ya're not serious, are ya?"

"All those in favour of not allowing Kimiko Ikin to join Kids Next Door, raise your hand," Nigel commanded.

Wallabee raised his with his eyes shut. He knew everyone would have to agree with him. When he opened them, he saw his lonely hand in the air. No one else had voted. "Huh?"

"All those in favour of allowing Kimiko Ikin to join Kids Next Door, raise your hand."

Abby's hand was up first, followed by Kuki's, Hoagie's and Nigel's.

"Wat?!" Numbuh Four yelled.

"Four against one! Ha! In your face, Numbuh Four," Numbuh Five yelled.

"Alright, it's agreed," Nigel declared. Kimiko gulped once he walked to her. The results were going to be out for her.

* * *

_Kimiko's perspective_

This was like waiting for the results of your test or something. Something bad was going to happen, I thought. I felt a bit tense.

"Kimiko Ik-" Nigel called but I stopped him.

"Kimi," I corrected him. "Just call me Kimi. Please?"

"Okay. Kimi, the Kids Next Door and I have agreed to officially make you as an operative of our group."

I was shocked. "Really? Be a part... of your team? Wow, I don't know what to say..."

"Don't sweat it. You saved the Kids Next Door back there, Kimi," Abby said.

"Yay! Now we have another Asian with us!" Kuki cheered and was about to hug me. I tried to get away.

"Uh, thanks, this is – kaurgh!" Kuki had successfully seized me in her arms. I was gonna DIE FROM HER!!! "Such... an... honor...!" I could feel her ribs breaking until Kuki let go of me.

"However, we want to know whether you wish to join us," Nigel asked.

"...You sound as if joining you will lead to some disadvantages," I managed to speak. Most of the kids agreed to what I said. I could tell by their faces. "It's that bad?"

"Kimi," Abby began. "Once you join Kids Next Door, you'll have to face something once you become decommissioned from it."

This was something. "What do you mean?"

"You'll have your childhood memories erased after you are decommissioned. In joining the Kids Next Door, you're risking the loss of your memories," Nigel explained.

This was a setback. I had never expected this to happen. I was just about to join the coolest amazing team ever only to find out that I could forget all this in the near future. I kept quiet for a while.

"Not only that... if I join you guys, what would become of my folks and the restaurant?" I asked myself.

"What are you saying?" Kuki asked curiously.

I gave a sigh. "... I made a promise to my older sister."

"Older sister? Kimi, you never told me you had one."

"Neither did I tell you I got a little monster for a brother," I groaned. "As I was saying, when my sister left for college, she told me to look after the family while she was gone. She had always looked out for us before she went away. Now I've taking her place. Ever since we lost business in China, I'm trying my best to save our restaurant here..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to move again... not when I've only started to make friends. And to be friends with you guys, I would like to join you... I want to... But..."

Silence fell again for a very long. A growl muttered behind us. We spun around.

"Oh, crud! You should've finished him off!" Wallabee yelled. Indeed I should have. But I had thought I did.

Knightbrace had regained conscious and was now boiling with fury and irritation like a thermometer bursting from a great heat wave. "That's it! Now you've made me really angry!"

The Kids Next Door backed a few steps away from the approaching mad dental villain but I stood tall.

"You dim-witted little foreign brat! I won't let you get away with this! You and your pathetic honor of battle! Hah!" Knightbrace shouted.

However, as he was eyeing us, probably wanting to strangle each one of us and fix indestructible braces to our teeth, a tall shadowy being crept over him. It quietly seized the cover of a trash bin and held it about his head.

"Who's gonna stop me from doing my own battles?!"

CLANK!

The violet foe fell, once again unconscious. A bump swelled to the size of a grapefruit on his head. We gazed from the out cold enemy to the stranger. We were all shocked when we took one gaze at her.

"I hate people who dishonor in a battle," the stranger said.

A Japanese woman, wearing sharp-rimmed glasses stood there with a smile and the cover in his hands. Over her groovy out-of-the-world clothes was an apron that was covered with paint spills and nestled in its pockets were paintbrushes. She wore jade earrings and a pendant with the symbol of Yin and Yang. She was...

"Mom?" I gasped.

"That's your mom?!" the Kids Next Door said in unison.

"I see now why you took so long, Kimiko," my mom said, tossing away the cover like a Frisbee. I couldn't believe it. She just hit Knightbrace with a trash can cover. "People these day. They have a serpent's tongue and they don't even give a thought to control it properly! We'd better hurry before your father goes pretty upset. You know how he is when he makes meals late. Oh, who are your friends?"

"Oh, these are the Kids Next Door."

"Hello," she greeted with a bow.

"Nice to meet you," Kuki droned.

"And this is my mom, the one who taught me kendo."

"She's the one who taught you kendo?!" the Kids Next Door yelled in astonishment. Seriously, yes, she was the one who taught me kendo when I was eight. Her father was the teacher of kendo in our family. Cool, huh?

"It's so good that you're making friends, Kimiko," she uttered.

"Mom! It's Kimi! Just call me Kimi!" I yelled. What is it with parents?!

"Now, silly, just because your name sounds unique, doesn't mean they're gonna laugh at you every time I say it."

"Mom!!!" This was going a bit too far. I now wished she didn't come to look for me.

"It was nice meeting you all. Time to go, Kimiko."

I gazed back to my newfound friends. I had to go home now. It was getting late and my dad did expect her to bring the spices earlier. "Sorry, guys. Can we talk about this another time? My family always has dinner together. It's a sort of a tradition to my dad."

"Wouldn't mind ya leaving for good," Wallabee mumbled, only to receive glares from his teammates.

"That's okay, Kimi. We understand. We all have family dinners sometimes," Abby said.

"I promise to give you my decision of whether to join you guys when I'm free."

"Okay. How about tomorrow?" Hoagie asked.

"Sorry, but I still have to help my parents out," I admitted.

"The day after?" he asked.

"Same." Pain was stabbing right in my stomach as I looked down at the pavement.

"And the same the next day." I spoke just when Nigel was about to say his question.

"...Now hold a moment, here," my mom suddenly spoke. "We haven't had any customers yet. And the restaurant is still not as lively as we had hoped it would be. But... I don't see why you can't skip work to meet your friends tomorrow. And the day after. And the next. Kimiko... I mean Kimi, will see you again tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Either my mom had a hit on the head or she's gone crazy.

"Mom, what you're saying?" I whispered.

"That sounds great," Abby uttered and then whispered to me. "Your mom is quite cool, Kimi."

"Ah-hee-hee..." I laughed with wide eyes. Cool mom? My mom isn't cool! ...Okay, maybe sometimes but she does do embarrassing things!

"Tomorrow, it is then," Nigel said. "...Wait! Did I just agree with a grown up?!"

"I take you don't trust adults," my mom uttered.

"Well, no, I mean, yes, I mean... some adults are-!"

"Don't worry, I understand. Some adults can be mean in their own ways. Disrespecting children's liberty and wanting them to grow up faster to get to university."

Nigel could not believe what she was saying. An adult understood what he'd meant. He could not find the words to say next, except these. "I can't believe a grown-up just said that."

The grown-up laughed. "Well, I hope you will be great friends to Kimiko. And take care of her in case of trouble. She does have a temper."

"Mooom...!" I growled through her teeth. Why did she have to mention that?! I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!!!

"It was pleasant meeting you. Goodbye." Yay, she was finally leaving! If she stayed longer, she could have spill out anything bad, like maybe talking about the stuff I did when I was a baby.

"You are quite an unusual adult," Nigel said.

My mom smiled. "And you are all very lively, inspiring, smart kids."

The Kids Next Door all blushed at her comment, appreciating it. All except Wallabee. We soon said our goodbyes and left our different ways. I could have sworn I heard Wallabee mumble, "Good riddance." The others glared back at him.

* * *

Vickie: Sorry if this seems mostly just talk. Well except for the hit-the-villain part. I wanted to add more about Kimiko's mom and her reason for allowing her daughter to have fun but this is my limit for each chapter. Cliffhanger for now. The next chapter has a bit of something to do with her mom's past and some unexpected turns. Probably, Kimi might get captured by KND's foes in this next chapter. Who knows. Now on with the reviews. 

To Numbuh 111, thanks for your review!

To A. Nonymous, sorry if I had the second chapter in 3rd person view. I was still experimenting around, only to find out that 1st and 3rd person view is needed for my KND fanfics. I hope that is okay. And if the team didn't ask her to join, there wouldn't be the existence of this fanfic. The fact I posted up this and many more to come is that it's about Kimiko and her adventures in KND. Note: she is not going to be the heroine ALL the time. I hope you will understand that without her being in KND, these fanfics will go down the tube. –Cries- And I have thought up a lot of wicked things for her and KND in my fanfics too... waahh... TTTT  
I am glad you liked the battle between Kimi & Knightbrace. There will be more actions in future. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and have a good time on your trip.

Now, I like to add something extra in each chapter since I think this chapter may be a little disappointment to you readers. About Kimiko and her family and friends. Each character will have an appearance and purpose in stories to come. Announcing the first few relations.

Hotaru Ikin: Hotaru is the oldest in the family and is currently in college in Hawaii. She has passed the responsibility of looking after the family to Kimiko, as she's the second oldest in line. Unknown to Kimiko and the KND and even her parents, Hotaru is actually a secret agent spy in training. Her training missions are to help kids and teens in trouble around the world, almost like what KND is doing. What organization she's working with is unknown. Her main goal for career is... well a spy, fighting against evil and saving the world. A good teen with a good heart. Her appearance will come in a future fanfic.

Arika Ikin: Arika is the youngest in the family, considered as the monster to Kimiko. Beware of him as he deceives everyone with his innocence while outsmarts them with his intelligence. Only Kimiko can stop him. But can her newfound friends stay up to him? May appear in the third or fourth fanfic.

Kimiko's dad: The chef of Oriental White Sands. Makes great meals and ice-kachang. Appeared in first fanfic.

More relations to come later.


	4. A Lifetime Choice Broken

**A Lifetime Choice Broken**

_Kimiko's perspective _

My mom and I were on our way to Oriental White Sands. It was very quiet along the way. My mom didn't say anything. I didn't know what was biting her. But I knew what was biting me. I had a decision to make. I was also curious.

"Mom, why did you say that back there? I'm still needed around the place," I asked. I knew something was up.

"Yes, you are, but you have your own life to live. You can't be bound to work all the time. And I am so proud that you have friends, Kimiko."

"But what about-?"

"Oh, Hotaru? Don't worry. I'll tell her everything."

"You sure?"

"She's your older sister. She'll understand."

I stopped and watched her walk on, knowing there was something amiss from all this. Why would she say all that? There was a bigger reason. I knew it. It was like she was hiding something from me.

"Mom?" She stopped and looked back. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I know my mom well. She doesn't know how to lie. She wouldn't lie to me either when I asked. She sighed deeply, giving in.

"Yes. I... I don't want you to have a life that I had when I was ten. Your grandmother was always a pain in the neck, telling me to do this, to do that, telling me to behave, telling me not to do kendo. She ordered me not to go travel around the world when I turn twenty and wanted me to get married! She even arranged a wedding to some rich man, which I didn't consent to! Ooh! She drives me up the-"

"Mom!"

"What? Oh, sorry," she apologized, realizing she was going to far. "I went too far back there. The thing is, I don't want you to become like me when I was a kid. And I don't want to become like your old hag grandmother. I want you to make your own choices. But you must not neglect them. I know how kids are now. They want a bit of freedom like a bird wants out of its cage."

I kept quiet. This was the first time I had heard about my mom's childhood being so desperate and miserable. She had not had one single bit of freedom herself because her grandmother was tormenting her life. I had met her before and one visit from her was a disaster. My grandmother kept on expecting me to be some sweet obedient girl who should get married and not go to college when she's a teen. Ewww...! She hated me for being a tomboy. She only admired Arika for being a good boy. That was only to hide his real identity from the grown-ups. Only I know how evil he purely is.

I looked back to mom as she walked on. My mom was once a kid who longed for what kids always wanted. Now she was grown up. She couldn't have a shred of freedom now. I now knew why she was doing this. She was saving my childhood.

"Oh, that reminds me. Kimiko, you are hereby withdrawn from employment throughout your whole life."

"...You're joking, right, Mom?"

"Nope. Tonight is your last night with the family. No more staying for a family dinner, no more being with your brother every single hour. You can have a good time with your friends. Even have a sleepover. However, if we do get some customers, you promise to give some time to help out, okay?"

This was a bargain I couldn't refuse. I smiled widely. We shook hands. "It's a deal... Mom?"

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"Thanks."

We arrived the restaurant, or what I now called "home" and soon, dad was quickly making dinner with joy. Despite, Arika kept pestering me when our parents weren't looking, I had the whole night to think about whether or not I wanted to join.

Knock, knock!

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. I had my own bedroom right under the rooftop of our restaurant, right next door to the attic. "Come in." My mom entered, holding what appeared to be a book with a lock and key. "What's that you got?"

"A little late birthday present." I stared at her as she continued. "I was going to give you this when you were ready. But I believe you are."

"What is it?" I asked as she handed to me.

"A diary. Write everything you do in one day and keep it like a cherished treasure. I used to write everything I did when I was ten."

"Why? I thought you hated your childhood because of grandmamma."

"Yes. But it was because I didn't want to forget them. Even though my childhood wasn't that thrilling, I still had some good memories from it. As one grows older, they forget bits of their memories. That's why I want to cherish my memories. Memories are man's greatest treasure."

I looked down at the book I was given. "Hey, mom, you should become an author instead of a painter."

"I might... but I like to be creative in art. Better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you."

"Okay. Night."

She left. I gazed out of my window and look at the starry night. I prayed hard to the ancestors of our family that the consequences would be good instead of bad. My family had enough of bad luck in the past.

Now I could only hope I could have good luck to be with my friends in the future.

The next day, I was out of the house early morning. I didn't even tell _where_ to meet Abby and her friends. I rushed everywhere around town. I had hoped to find them somewhere on a Saturday. I checked the ice-cream shop, the pizza place, the video arcades. I checked everywhere!

I panted heavily. I had run out of energy just taking the whole morning trying to find them and collapsed onto the pavement. What I would give for a nice sundae.

"By the ancestors... Where the heck are those guys?! They can't have skip town...!" I groaned. "Come on, girl. Think. I've checked every place a kid would be. Now if I was a Kid Next Door, where would I be?"

I then felt something touch my hair. I picked out what was a leaf. Wait a minute, if there was a leaf, there would be a tree. I didn't see any tree before. I gazed up. I gasped.

There was a tree, alright. A very HUGE tree. I've never seen one so big except those from the rainforests. And it was inhabited. There were buildings made of wood, wore-out furniture and old technology. Fused to the buildings were a boat, a hangar and many more. Each block was marked with a number from one to five but all this formed into a combination called headquarter. It was like a tree-city rather than a treehouse, enough to house a lot of children.

I followed the tree's trunk to a house with part of its roof broken. I guess it grew right out of the owner's house. When I noticed the mailbox, I read out the owner's last name. Uno.

Well, at least I found one kid's home and the Kids Next Door Headquarter... I hope.

The first thing to do was to ask Nigel's parents if he was around, along with the other guys. I approached the front porch and was about to ring the doorbell when I felt someone spying on me. I turned. A rustle happened in the bushes. Something was watching me. I could feel its presence. I turned back. Again the feeling. I wheeled quickly, only to find another rustle in the bushes. This went on for about five rounds.

The last round, I was going to lose my temper... until I had an idea. I walked away calmly, whispering a tune. I disappeared from the house and waited for the culprit to peer from the bushes. They say curiosity kills the cat.

I felt the presence. I had him.

"AH-HA!" I yelled, breaking through the bushes where it hid. It was trapped. The culprit was...!

...A hamster with a video camera attached to it? That was what was spying me?

With a squeak, it scampered away, taking with the video camera that was monitoring me.

"Hey! Come back here!"

A chase began. I hunted after the little rodent as it hopped as fast as its little legs could carry it. How can one hamster run faster than me, I thought. I chased it all over the lawns, the street and finally into the Uno family's backyard.

"Come here, you little ro-DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Apparently, I have fallen into a mechanic trapdoor and down into a maze of tubes, hitting senselessly on its metal material.

"Ouch! Ee! Oh! Ow! Ouch! Uhgh! Argh! Gah! Ah! Oof! Ouch!"

Followed by being sucked up through a vertical large pipe with gravity against me. There were great winds blowing below me by giant fans. Surprisingly, the roller coaster ride ended sooner than it had started because I was spat out of the pipe into unfamiliar atmosphere. Great, no parachute. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Oof!"

Or maybe not. Somehow, a beanbag was in the correct position at the correct time to cushion my fall. Thank you ancestors, I pleaded.

From my seat, I examined the surroundings. Every wall I spotted was made of wood, cool junks and metal. There were computers, sofas, a soda bar, a large TV screen, five bean bags, food galore and many more. It was what a kid would ever want. I was beginning to wonder if I just died and gone to heaven. A face suddenly appeared. I soon recognized her friendly smile.

"Welcome aboard, Kimi," Abby said.

* * *

_Third Person View _

The Kids Next Door had noticed they had a visitor before Kimiko came flying into their headquarters. Numbuh One commanded Numbuh Two to send a hamster to distract Kimiko from his front door. The real reason was to have her avoid his father, Mr. Uno and his saxophone.

Kimiko pushed herself up and was soon greeted by the Kids Next Door, except for Numbuh Four, who only gave a disgusted face.

"Kimi! You came!!!" Numbuh Three droned and just before Kimiko could run, she hugged her again, breaking her spine. "We're gonna have lots of fun and adventure together!!!"

"Gah...! You're... crushing... me...!" Kimiko pleaded as she struggled. She was soon released from Kuki's killer hug.

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door secret headquarters," Numbuh One informed.

"I can see why it's secret. It took me the whole morning to find you guys," Kimiko admitted.

"So, you've decided to join us?" Numbuh Two asked.

"If it's a no, we'll gladly escort ya out," Numbuh Four mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Numbuh Three growled ferociously at Numbuh Four.

"...Hee-hee, nothing..." Numbuh Four whimpered. He did not want to face the wrath of Numbuh Three's wrath.

"Well, I gave it some thought..." Kimiko began. "...I want to give it a shot. So where's my application form?"

"Yippee!" Numbuh Three cheered.

"You okay with the whole decommissioning?" Numbuh Five asked.

"It's okay. When the time comes, I'll be prepared for the worst," Kimiko told them. "This is such a cool place."

"You want Numbuh Five to give you a tour?" Numbuh Five inquired.

"Sure," Kimiko agreed.

"Oh! OH! You might wanna save the tour for later," Numbuh Three declared.

"Why, Numbuh-" Numbuh Five stopped talking as Numbuh Three whispered into her ear. "Ooooh. That's a good idea. Sorry, Kimi. But Numbuh Five and Numbuh Three have to do something important."

"Oh," Kimiko uttered. "O-" Instantly, the two girls disappeared into an elevator. "-kay?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be pertaining your submission to the ultimate head of Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362," Numbuh One declared.

"Wait, there are more members?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, all around the world," Numbuh Two replied.

"Whoa, I must have missed lots of things if I had known about this."

As Numbuh One vanished into the elevator, Kimiko continued to gaze around, till she spotted a game station and a game category. "Is that the latest game, Rain of Fire Saga?!" Kimiko cried as she neared closer for a better look.

Suddenly, Numbuh Four dashed in, grabbing the game station, nearly giving Kimiko quite a shocking fright. "Don't ya dare touch it!"

Holding the game station in his hands, he stepped away from Kimiko and disappeared into a room. Kimiko blinked several times, puzzled.

"Don't worry about Numbuh Four. He just needs time getting used to you," Numbuh Two explained.

* * *

_Kimiko's perspective _

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Hoagie exclaimed. He began to dig through his pockets. What he pulled out looked like the pipe I had used against Knightbrace. But it looked different, way different.

It had been shortened but I could tell it could automatic be lengthened. Installed into its handle were buttons and programs. For a second there, I thought it came out from Star Wars.

"This is for you. I modified it to become an accessible terrific weapon for you," he explained. "I call it S.A.B.E.R. Stands for

**S**teel

**A**rmed

**B**laded

**E**ndurable

**R**od."

"Neato," I said. "What does it do?"

"It has radar detection, eye-cutter, miniature-sized cherry coke bombs, a set of little tools and this weapon can change into a range of weapons. Just click on any button at your heart's desire."

"Awesome!" He handed the S.A.B.E.R to me. "...There isn't a self-destruct button, is there?"

"Of course not."

"Phew."

"Except for other stuff," Hoagie said. "I got some things to do in the workshop."

"Oh... Can I help out?"

"Sorry, this is two-by-four technology. You might have a hard time, Kimi. But thanks for asking."

"Uh, wai-" Before I could stop him, he disappeared into the elevator. I should have told him hurriedly that I liked to fix things. Building is my hobby. I found myself alone. I guess I should take the tour around the treehouse myself for now, I thought.

I began taking the elevator. There were lots of buttons, each labeled with a floor. The first one I pressed was labeled "Do not come to this level" in crayons with decoration of flowers. I was curious. I bet they wouldn't mind if I took a peek. When I arrived, the door slid open and I glanced in.

"Hello?"

"Eek! Kimi! What are you doing here?!" I heard Kuki yelled.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Surprisingly, Abby and Kuki seized my arms and were dragging me back to the elevator.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! Sorry, but we're kinda busy!" Abby said quickly.

"Maybe I can help?"

"No need! Bye-bye!" Kuki said and the elevator shut with me in it. I could have sworn I heard sighs of relief but I took it as nothing.

With that, I took to the floor, belonging to Numbuh Four. I figured I should make a truce to him since I was gonna be in the team. I didn't want to make enemies here. It was soon I heard the sound of a video game on. Wally has started playing. I peeked inside and sure enough, he was playing the new game.

"Hey, can I have a one-on-one with you?" I asked.

"Sorrie, but I prefer against the computer than to ya!" he snapped.

"...Are you still mad that I didn't finish off that weird dentist?"

"Here's what I'm mad about! We don't need some cruddy member in this team! Even if she could do kenda-"

"Kendo."

"Whatever! We're just fine without one! Especially if that someone's all too goody-two-shoe with grown-ups!"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was talking about my folks! I glared at him with my hands on my waist. "Fine! I was just being a nice friend but now you've pushed it!" I went off to the elevator. "...And I bet you couldn't beat me even if your life depended on it!"

I walked out, only to hear him shout, "Oh YEAH?! HOW 'BOUT A ONE-ON-ONE WRESTLING HAND GAME, HUH?!"

It was soon he realized he had been distracted from his game. It was pretty later I heard him scream, "NOOOOOOOOO!" I believed he just lost.

I was so angry with Wally. So what if I was sometimes good and helpful to my parents 24/7? I had to help in order to save the restaurant. Then something was biting me. What Wally said that the Kids Next Door didn't need a new member was bugging me. But what if he said was true? That I might not be needed?

I looked over the team I've met. Nigel was the strong-willed leader. Hoagie was the genius engineer. Kuki was, um, the emotional helper. Wallabee was the tough solider. And Abby was the stealth-moving spy.

What was I if I was part of the team? That question haunted me for a very long time.

I soon arrived to the floor labeled "Control Room" when Nigel was. It was like the control room in an airport tower. Machines, computers, panels, everything were arranged. Nigel was at a huge fuzzed-up monitor screen, the motherboard, perhaps.

"Come on. It doesn't take an hour to do the submission! Oh, Kimi, I didn't notice you were there. It's going to take a while to confirm you as a member. In the meantime, I have been thinking of what Numbuh you should be coded as. Maybe Numbuh 425? Or perhaps Numbuh 2169?"

I looked down to the wooden floor. "Numbuh One, I think I like to reconsider joining you guys."

"Yes, of course, but first we... RECONSIDER?! But... you've just joined."

I sighed deeply. "I don't think I fit in this team. You guys make such a great team."

"So?"

"So you guys don't need new members in it. I'm sorry... but I think it's best I don't join. I don't have a place here. I hope you'll understand, Numbuh One... All of you," I said. With that, I left the headquarters. Nigel didn't come to stop me. I wouldn't expect if he did. All I knew was that he looked upset to see me go.

The long walk to home was gloomy. It was starting to rain but the sky showed no sign to let go of its waters. My heart felt like it's been broken into pieces. In just one day, I turned my back away from my new friends... because I believed I was out of place. I couldn't squeeze right in it. They all made one tight team. I guess it's back to the old life.

"Hi, dad," I greeted as I entered into the restaurant. Dad was cleaning up.

"Hey, Kimiko. Your mother told me you were out with new friends. How'd it go?"

I didn't want to answer. I just sat down quietly.

"...Didn't go too well, huh?" he then said, walking up to me.

"...They all look like a great band. I don't see why I shouldn't be with them."

I felt dad's presence as he sat next to me. "Now, Kimiko, that's no reason for not being with them. You're just new and needs to get used to things. It's not like they're going to forget you."

I kept quiet.

"There are old friends and new friends. There's no such thing as boundaries between friends or groups. Why, I bet they want you with them as a pal."

"That's easy for you to say."

"...There are things worth more than anything else. Don't go giving up so easily." With that, he went off towards the kitchen.

That stumped me. Don't go giving up? I never give up.

Until now. I gave up friendship just because I thought I wouldn't make a part in a squad, the Kids Next Door. For the first time in my life, I had given up something worth more than anything else. Something I had once has in China. I sighed. I couldn't go back. I've made a choice. There was no turning back. And it hurt.

Later, I helped dad out with the restaurant. Cleaning, washing, tidying, things I usually did in the restaurant. Mom had gone to pick Arika from his new after school activity, Biotech Science, so the place was quiet.

I took out the trash to the back of the restaurant. It was my last errand of the day. The dumpster was far from the back door, down the alley. It had a rat or two in it, nothing more. As I was about to toss the bag into the dumpster (I backed a step away from the foul smell), I thought I heard a snicker. Was someone laughing? I wasn't alone.

"Hello again."

Before I could find out who spoke, a bag was thrown over me. I tried to struggle, to escape but strong arms and tight ropes were preventing me from getting out.

"You sure this is a foolproof plan? Kidnapping a stupid kid? What if she doesn't know those pesky Kids Next Door?" another voice spoke.

"Oh, I know her. And she's going to spill the beans for us!" I remembered hearing that voice but where did I hear it?

I wasn't given enough time to recall it as something hit me right on the head. And I was out like a light in the blackness of the bag.

* * *

Vickie: And the plot thickens! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem... Don't worry. Kimiko will get out of this mess. This has to be the longest chapter for KND I've ever written. Or maybe not. On with the reviews! 

To Hellenaa66, thanks! And how do I know three languages? Well, I'm Eurasian so I learn Chinese and French from my parents. Japanese, I just hear it from Anime and Manga. Shucks, smart? Thanks and I hope you'll enjoy this and the chapters to come!

To A.Nonymous, I understand what you mean. I was only telling what would happen if Kimiko didn't join. But of course, she is now in a stage of loneliness because she left. She's still having difficulty whether to join or not to join. Thanks for the review and yes, my story will keep the theme that way, despite I'm gonna add a few adult foes to spice things up a bit. Thanks for the luck.

To BunnyLover123456777, love between One and Five?! I wasn't going to! Maybe I should have mentioned that there are no love relationships in my fanfics. Actually, what happened there was that Numbuh One thought Five would get angry for laughing at Kimiko's name so he regained his awareness like a general would to a commander. There wasn't any love between them. If there were, I'd be hanging myself up right now. And like I said before, I'm a Eurasian, so my mom is Chinese. Japanese, I learnt from TV. And I'm still experimenting POVs in these chapters. Sorry, if Chapter two is not Kimi's POV. Anyhow, thanks for your review!

To Someone, thanks! I'm so glad to hear that I got it right. And the Chinese, my sis told me that it was Wo Zou. Nothing else. I'll ask her whether it needs de (somehow it sounds like French). Thanks for your review and I hope you'll enjoy the chapters!!!

Now our next relations!

Kimiko's mom: a grown-up with an inner child. This woman works as a waitress in Oriental White Sands but part-time, she's a painter. Had a bad childhood because of her mother but kept strong till she was old enough to travel away from her at the age of 20. Was the seventh child in her family and had learnt kendo from her father in secret from her mother. Appeared in 1st fanfic.

Xun: a husky puppy rescued by Kimiko with outwitted speed. This pup saves the KND and his fellow dogs from a mean old dogcatcher. Becomes the family dog of Ikin and Numbuh 627. Appears in the 2nd fanfic.

Grandmamma: Kimiko's grandmother. An old hag bound to a mechanic wheelchair. She is disgusted that her daughter had married a chef and that Kimiko is not the granddaughter she expects her to be. Likes only Arika (because he _acts_ innocent) and will force Kimiko to behave like a little obedient adult, such as crushing the KND's treehouse with her own robot?! Appears in future fanfic.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The KND finds out that Kimiko have been kidnapped. But which foe did this? When a chase leads them astray, the only way anyone can save Kimiko is her saving herself.


	5. Tied Up

**Operation: K.E.N.D.O  
**

**K**id

**E**nters

**N**ew

**D**estination

**O**verseas

* * *

Tied Up 

_Kimiko's Perspective_

"Uhhh..." I groaned. My head felt like a Chinese woodpecker pecked endlessly at my skull.

"Well, well, well! Looks like our little _hostage_ is awake..."

I looked sharply for the speaker. I found myself to be in some sort of factory, I think. All the lights were off, all except one. Its beam pointed down over me.

"Remember me?!" A face appeared into the light. And it belonged to Knightbrace. His grin behind his braces stretched widely. But I found the picture here something wrong. Why was he upside down?

It was then I realized I was the one upside-down. I was tied up with thick ropes holding me up. Oh, I thought.

"So this is the new kid who came saving those annoying Kids Next Door, huh?"

I turned around to the other voice. A short, fat man in a blue suit walked right in. He was smoking on a far cigar and was bald-headed with wild brown sideburns.

"Yes, Mr. Boss," Knightbrace replied.

"So how is this youngster going to help us destroy the Kids Next Door?" a third voice said.

"She couldn't possibly know them so well," followed a fourth voice.

Two grown men appeared. I had thought some mad scientist combined animal DNA to theirs. The tall one had wild bushy hair with a set of buffalo horns poking out while the medium-sized man had unusually long canines and floppy long fingers like the teeth and fins of a walrus.

"What'd you know? She met the Kids Next Door and-"

"Indeed," a fifth voice spoke. It sounded like from somebody from a horror movie. Stepping into the light was a character that might have jumped out of the movie screen. He was wearing a vampire costume and bared fangs. He must have copied the character, Count Dracula. "I concur with Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink. What can this little kid do to help us?"

"As I was saying, Count Spunkulot! This girl-" Knightbrace was again cut short because as quick as lighting, a big old lady budged through. She was like an ogre. Her gray hair bundled up into a bun and her eyes were behind thick glasses. Cuddled under one arm was a huge pot of something disgusting and in her other hand was a wooden spoon.

"Is nothing but skin and bones!" she spoke in a German accent. "Well, Gramma Stuffum has made snack of liverwurst headcheese casserole."

She spooned out one gooey mush from her pot and drove it towards me. I almost shivered just looking at it, backing as far away as possible. I'd rather have Dad's spinach spring rolls than to have this muck! At least those tasted better than just plain spinach!

"Enough, Gramma Stuffum!" Mr. Boss ordered. "Now, Knightbrace, your foolproof plan had better be good."

"I guarantee it's better than Toiletnator's stupid wits!" Knightbrace shouted. Toilet-who?

"Hey! I ain't stupid!" a sixth voice spoke out. What came out of the shadows was the funniest super villain I had ever seen. I had to keep my laughter shut in my mouth.

It was another adult but his costume was way pathetic. His helmet was that of a toilet paper roll. He wore a creamy-colored tight suit and red plunder's boots. Around his wrists were two toilet paper rolls and as for his cape was toilet paper. Strapped around his neck was the seat of a toilet.

I could barely hold in my laugh.

"Oh yeah? What about the time you let Numbuh Four into our secret-" Again Knightbrace was cut short.

"Do we have to go over this again?"

"The Kids Next Door always fool you every time you face them!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!!!"

"Do too!!!"

Sheez, these adults act like kids. And they say we kids need to grow up.

"I said ENOUGH! Let's just get on with the plan!" Mr. Boss commanded. I totally agree, I thought in my mind.

Knightbrace gave a victory glare at Toiletnator before taking his plan. "I bet you all that the Kids Next Door would befriend this little saviour and make her a teammate. Just think, we captured this little girl! We'll force this kid to tell us everything about their secret headquarters and we can take over the Kids Next Door's treehouse! No treehouse, no weapons, no nothing! They'll be defenseless to fight! And we have a hostage with us..."

"And I presume we can just walk right in with the Kids Next Door in there?" Count Spunkulot uttered.

"Of course not. Knowing them, they would find a way to get their teammate back. I have a perfect idea to distract them but someone's got to do that!"

"Hmm... It sounds so crazy that it just might work!" Mr. Boss yelped.

"Actually how are we supposed to trick those kids?" Mr. Fibb asked.

"They will surely find out we have this kid and will be nudging into this run-down tire factory," Mr Wink stated.

"Not if they are too stupid to follow the bait!" Knightbrace shouted. Bait, what bait?

"So who's going to be the volunteer? We'll need someone very stupid to do the job," Grandma Stuffum declared.

The villains all targeted Toiletnator. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hahahaha... I give you credit, Knightbrace. If we pull this one off, WITHOUT making any mistake," Mr. Boss gave an eye at Toiletnator. "Then we will finally get rid of those annoying Kids Next Dor!"

The group of villains joined into a sinister collection of laughs. This was very bad. I had to do something to save the Kids Next Door from losing the treehouse. I had to come up with something. It was then I noticed my bag, far from my reach. I was still carrying it around. There was something poking out in one of the pockets. It was short, cylinder and... I've completely forgotten about the S.A.B.E.R. I could get out of here.

...If I could only just get it.

Knightbrace drew close towards me. "Now we'll see who's 'dishonoring'! You're going to cooperative if you don't want your dentures wired!"

I glared angrily at him. There's gotta be a way for me to get out of here! I just hope that the Kids Next Door won't be fooled by whatever they were gonna do.

* * *

_Third Person View_

"...I can't believe you let her walk right out of here, Numbuh One," Numbuh Five said as she turned away from the window of the treehouse. "You should've stopped her."

"I know, Numbuh Five. But she really meant it," Numbuh One admitted. "It seemed the right thing to do."

"And just when we were about to throw her this party," Numbuh Two winced, taking down his party hat.

Looking back, he gazed at the new scene the Kids Next Door accomplished in doing. In the giant living room of the treehouse, party strips hung everywhere. Balloons flowed around. Food from chips & dip, tacos, soda pops, candy and cake were already set. One banner was held up high, stating: "WELCOME TO THE KIDS NEXT DOOR, KIMI".

"We also made Kimi her own room," Numbuh Three groaned as she poked one of the balloons she had spent her time blowing up.

"Man, I should've known she was feeling left out," Numbuh Five uttered.

"You couldn't have. We all couldn't," Numbuh One stated.

"So what now?" Numbuh Two asked.

"I guess we should clear away the party..."

Numbuh Three watched Numbuh One and Two's frowns while they began to clear up. She herself frowned too, before helping out. "I'm going to miss Kimi a lot..."

Numbuh Five kept in silence but there was something bugging her that made her say. "I still don't understand what made her leave."

"Ah, who cares." The Kids Next Door turned to the voice of Numbuh Four. He was still absorbed in the new game. After losing before, he had concentrated, hoping to beat the record. Everyone looked suspicious at him. Numbuh Four had not joined them to put up the party for Kimi.

"Alright, Numbuh Four. What did you say to Kimi that made her leave?" Numbuh One demanded, his arms crossed.

"Wat?" Numbuh Four uttered, one eyebrow furrowed.

"We know you don't like Kimi, Numbuh Four," Numbuh Two declared. "You were against the idea of having her join us."

"Huh! So ya're all think I'd force her out of here? Get real. Now leave me be so I can kick butt," Numbuh Four yelled, turning back to the game. Suddenly, a hand seized the power plug and the TV screen went black. Numbuh Four's eyes went wide. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I was already at level 999!!!"

"Ahem..." All turned to Numbuh Five who swayed around the power plug. " You'd better tell us, Numbuh Four. Otherwise, we'd look lowly at ya for the rest of your life."

Numbuh Four gazed around, meeting all four angry glares. "ALRIGHT! I might have told her that we didn't need a cruddy member in this team..."

"Numbuh Four, how could you?!" Numbuh Three shouted.

"Look at ya guys! We were doing just fine when that swordsgirl came running with a pipe without minding her own beeswax!" Numbuh Four yelled. "We almost had it!"

"We almost got beaten by Knightbrace if it weren't for Kimi," Numbuh One explained.

"Numbuh Four, Kimi saved you and this is how you repay her? By saying she's not wanted? You should be ashamed of yourself," Numbuh Five shook her head and walked to the window for quietness.

"Well, we should best find Kimi. And when we do, you're going to apologize, Numbuh Four," Numbuh One commanded.

"Apologize?!" Numbuh Four shrieked. "I haven't done anything! I ain't gonna apologize to her!"

"If you don't," Numbuh Three sang evilly. "I'll make you dress up like Rainbow Monkey forever!"

Numbuh Four gazed shocked, seeing she wasn't kidding. He still remembered what happened when he tore Numbuh Three's toy cat by accidentally (well, actually, he was using it as a punching bag). "...Let's go find her." He said quickly in fear.

"She'd probably be at her parents' restaurant. Numbuh Five did say her family lives there," Numbuh Two noted.

"Or she may not be there," Numbuh Five suddenly uttered.

"What do you mean, Numbuh Five?"

"Cause her parents are down there looking for her."

All gathered at the window and gazed down to see Mr. Ikin and Mrs. Ikin walking down the street, calling Kimiko's name. Numbuh Five remembered that at this time, they would still be working. However, it looked like they closed for a while because something might have happened. But what?

The Kids Next Door quickly rushed out of the treehouse to meet her parents. Suspicion rained down on them. Something was wrong.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ikin, what's wrong?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Oh, hello, Abigail," Mr. Ikin greeted in worry. "By any chance you kids seen Kimiko an hour ago?"

The five kids looked at each other. They had been in the treehouse all day. "No," they uttered in unison.

"Oh dear. Where could she have gone?" Mrs. Ikin muttered.

"What exactly happened to Kimiko?" Numbuh One asked.

"Well, she was helping me clean the restaurant. I'd asked her to take the trash... That was the last I saw her," Mr. Ikin explained. "We're starting to get worried sick."

"Maybe she went out for some candy," Numbuh Three suggested with a wide smile.

"I don't think so. She wouldn't leave without telling us where she was going."

"I just hope she isn't in any trouble," Mrs. Ikin uttered.

"Not to worry," Numbuh One declared. "The Kids Next Door will help you find Kimiko."

"In the meantime, you should get back to the restaurant," Numbuh Five suggested.

"You may be right. We might get some customers... but-" Mr. Ikin was stopped by Mrs. Ikin.

"We should, honey. She's right. We can't afford to lose business again. Kimiko might not like another move. And besides, I think we can trust these children to find Kimiko," she said with a weak smile.

"...Okay," Mr. Ikin gave in. "If you find her, tell her to come back before 7."

The five kids watched the two adults walk back towards the restaurant. The adults stopped. Mrs. Ikin turned back.

"I'm so glad that Kimiko have great friends like you. We're sure that you can keep Kimiko out of trouble."

With that, they left to open up the restaurant before any angry customer would depart. Now they were ensured that the five kids would find Kimiko. The main important thing to do now was to wait.

Numbuh One cupped his chin in suspicion.

"Well, tat's it. We'll just go back to the treehouse," Numbuh Four proclaimed. As he walked towards the treehouse, he encountered an irritated face of Numbuh Three, with the bare of her teeth and fiery eyes. She wasn't going to let him go so easily. Numbuh Four laughed meekly and backed away.

"What do you think, Numbuh One?" Numbuh Two asked.

"It's strange. We haven't seen Kimi since she left. And now she's missing. If she is not at the restaurant or here... Something may have happened to her. It's best we better find her quick."

"Great! First, she joins our group, then she leaves and now, she's gone. What could get worse than this?!" Numbuh Four yelled.

A crash answered his question. As quickly as lighting, the Kids Next Door rushed into the treehouse. Taking the elevator, they hurried to the control room, where they found the glass of a window broken. Gazing down to where the pieces lay, they found a roll of toilet paper. Numbuh Five walked close to it with wide eyes.

"This..." Attached to the roll by a rope was the familiar blue sleeveless chemise. "It's Kimi's shirt!"

"Something did happen to her!" Numbuh One declared.

Laughter exploded outside of the treehouse. The Kids Next Door dashed to the corridor and spotted their intruder standing on the edge of the rails.

"Toiletnator?!" they shouted in unity and shock.

"That's right, Kids Next Door!" the paper roll obsessed villain yelled with a wave of his toilet plunger.

"What have you done with Kimi?!" Numbuh Five demanded.

"Oh, you mean," Toiletnator shouted with a smirk, pointing down to the ground of the treehouse. "That little girl that's in that box?!"

The Kids Next Door glanced down over the railing. They gasped. On top of a toilet-shaped motorbike that was controlled by plungers, a small crate was tied up aboard it. The kids could guess what was inside.

"Don't worry," Toiletnator sneered. "I haven't yet done anything to your precious friend... YET!"

With a malice laugh, Toiletnator jumped off the railing and into the seat of his vehicle. Activating the engine, Toiletnator rode off down the street, leaving behind his laughter.

"Everyone, get into your positions! We must rescue Kimi! Who knows what evil plan he has for her!" Numbuh One commanded.

"So wat?" Numbuh Four uttered. "He's a toilet freak dork! Toiletnator would probably just drop her by accident."

"That will make things more worse, Numbuh Four. So move it!" Numbuh Five screamed, grabbing his arm. Numbuh Four gave a yell as she pulled him along, dragging him off his feet.

The Kids Next Door swiftly scurried into a level of the treehouse. And very soon, a huge wooden automobile in the likeness of a rocket fired out of the treehouse and darted after the toilet-shaped mobile. It was codenamed S.T.A.N.K. standing for

**S**uper

**T**ransforming

**A**rmored

**N**eighborhood

**K**ruiser.

This was going to be one feral chase to save their newest teammate and new friend.

* * *

Vickie: Fin! I hope to all my readers that you're happy with this newest chapter. Now the reviews. 

To Hellenaa66, thanks for your review! Hope you'll like this new chapter!

To the reviewer addressed as "me", shucks, I'm glad you liked it very much. Guess seven years of hard typing has paid me off to become a good writer. Thank you for your greatful review!

To A. Nonymous, I'm glad you like that part. And yes, Kimiko will still help out, despite I'm betting Wally will think she's a matured kid (don't worry, he's likely to get killed by her if he does). And thanks for correcting me that. I'll change it very quickly before anyone sees that mistake. And you did spell it correctly. With this chapter, you'll know who and who else is behind Kimi's capture! And I might use Moshi but I was thinking of adding her later in another fanfic. I've heard that TV show before but I never expected it to be similar to Kimiko's mom and her grandmother. Thanks for the review!

And finally, shadowedstar213, thanks for the review and the fav! I hope you'll like the update!!!

Please take note that the next chapter may take long because I like to concentrate on my latest fanfic crossover, Chrono Threads, a crossover of two games called Chono Cross and Threads of Fate. After I successfully complete chapter three of it, on with KND's chapter!

-sulks in one corner- It's too bad not many are reading my crossover... It's really my best yet. I guess it's not expecting to see people read a crossover, despite the action, the drama, the death, the agony and the humor I put in.

Anyhow, this crossover has a similar aspect to this fanfic. As like the KND will lose their memory after decommission. The plot of the crossover is about a Chrono Trigger, Serge, gets a dream that sets him and his friends to find someone he once met in his childhood. That someone is a girl who is the Protector of people's fates who's gonna face her death. Now you're guessing that Serge will easilysave her, right? Wrong! He has to go through a lot of things before saving her!She lives in a whole different world and doesn't remember meeting him ever because her childhood memories were erased by a sword that went right through her skull (no blood or wounds occurred)! To make matters worse, he-!

KLANK!!!

-Authoress becomes unconscious- -Serge looks down with swallow in his hand so you know what he did-

Aurora (the Protector): Uh, Serge, exactly why did you hit her on the head?

Serge: What? She was going to tell these readers everything about the crossover...!

Aurora: True, we did need someone to shut her up. You guys don't mind if we take her off your shoulders for a while, right?

Numbuh 1: Not at all. Just take that mad teen writer!

Kimi: Please! If she stayed longer, I'm gonna lose my head! I need a break, a very long break!

Aurora: -helps Serge carry unconscious Vickie- You'll be needing it, cause when we're finish, she's coming back to haunt you guys.

Serge: Doesn't she always haunt everyone in the studio?

Aurora: You're still learning, Serge. At least you haven't spent seven years and going with her.

-Aurora and Serge leaves, Kids Next Door and Kimi begin to look worried-

Numbuh Four: That ain't a good thing...

Numbuh Five: You're telling me. We just talked to a bunch of teenagers!

**Note: Serge is aged seventeen and Aurora is sixteen.**


End file.
